Orthodontic treatments are performed by using removable and fixed appliances. Fixed appliances methods are developing continually.
The prevention of the occlusal contacts may be occasionally necessary during fixed orthodontic treatments. Treatment of some cases such as deep-bite, cross-bite and scissors-bite with fixed appliances, it is usually necessary to open the bite temporarily in order to prevent bracket shearing and to allow for easy tooth movement.
In the treatment of deep bite cases, bonding of the lower incisors requires a certain time. Since, on such cases the bite must be opened sufficiently before bonding, of the lower incisors. Otherwise, the upper incisors may cause the shearing of those brackets.
In the treatments of the xe2x80x9cbuccal non-occlusionxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctelescopic bitesxe2x80x9d, the bite must also be raised to allow for easy tooth movement.
Likewise, in the treatment of the xe2x80x9canterior and posterior cross-bitesxe2x80x9d; temporarily opening the bite will ensure easy tooth movement and easy expansion in a short time.
Out of the above mentioned reasons, raising the bite, may be necessary in many cases.
Temporary and instant raising of the bite, during fixed orthodontic treatments are commonly obtained by using removable occlusal plates. However, the application of these plates, beside of their difficulty of usage, requires complete patient co-operation.
Bonding of restorative materials on the occlusal surfaces of the posterior teeth can be performed, alternatively. Application of these materials is an appropriate method for bite opening however the adhesive force of these materials is nor sufficient to resist to the occlusal forces due to the absence of cavity preparation. Also, this method could not ensure the hygienic since, the rest of these materials could not be cleaned sufficiently after their usage.
Review of the literature revealed that this subject is quiet ignored. Fine, in deep-bite cases, has bonded xe2x80x9cBeggxe2x80x9d brackets to the maxillary central incisors to prevent the shearing of the lower incisor brackets. Furthermore, the shearing of the lower brackets were tried to be prevented by using lingual brackets which are as fragile as the lowers. More over, this is not an invention, nor a different wire bending. This is a different use of the existing treatment accessories.
J. Donald Kinkade has developed an anatomical mouthpiece which relates to mouthpieces which are used in underwater breathing devices such as snorkels and regulators and also to mouthpieces which are used in inhalators and gastric tubes for medical treatments (Document U.S Pat. No. 5,203,324). This device is used to facilitate breathing for scuiba divers and patients who are attached to life supporting medical machines. Although this device has an occlusal part, it has not any relation with xe2x80x9cbite raising in orthodonticsxe2x80x9d nor xe2x80x9cbite openingxe2x80x9d.
To solve the limitation of instant and temporary bite raising during fixed orthodontic treatments, I developed a special wire bending and I published it""s usage as a case report in the Journal of Turkish Orthodontic Society, in 1995. Same year, I presented it in the name of xe2x80x9cSemi-fixed Temporary Bite-raiserxe2x80x9d in the 71th Congress of European Orthodontic Society, in Bergen-Norway. This article is also published in the April 1999 issue of the Journal of Clinical Orthodontics. Since it""s first publication, with my clinical experiences, I developed the original model and reached to it""s final form, which became now available to the serial fabrication. In other words, it resembles to it""s original by it""s function, but it""s form and usage facilities are totally developed. Due to these properties, it became also a commercial article.
The aim of this invention, is to instantly and temporarily raise the bite, as described above. However, the most important is that the bite-raiser does not necessitate patient co-operation since, it is tightened to the molar tube by its proximal wings and this peculiarity ensures success of the treatment, in a short time. Furthermore, it is also valuable for its optimal hygienic conditions. It has no pathological effects on the molars due to its temporary usage. Molar intrusion may be observed in a long time application and this reversible tooth movement can be compensated with arch bending.
This instant and temporary bite raiser can be preferred and recommended on